


Crystal  Tears

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Luna and Ardyn are mentioned just briefly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: A slightly different take of what happened during the events of chapter 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on some feelings and memories I had. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

It was no surprise to anyone that Noctis seemed to enjoy Altissia more at night. The twinkling stars, the reflection of the moon on the water and the ever present scent of delicious food always lulled the Prince into a peaceful state. More than anything, Noctis loved taking the gondola’s at night with the three most important people in his life. It also helped take his mind off the impending wedding. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Luna. He did with all his heart, but just not in a romantic way. That was reserved for his friends. Luna was like the sweet older sister he never had, but soon everything would change with the wedding. Noctis shook his head to get his thoughts back into happier ones and tried to focus on the present. He was curled up in a gondola, Ignis on his right, Gladio to his left and Prompto next to Ignis. The four were huddled close together, enjoying each other’s warmth. Prompto was the first to break the peaceful silence with a solemn look on his face.

“Will…will we still be able to do this after the wedding?”

The Prince didn’t feel like answering and looked to his trusted advisor for help.

“I would imagine not. The new King and Queen would have many duties to attend to. Even if Noct found the time for it, it would be quite strange for the Prince to be seen out without her ladyship.”

This brought a frown to Noctis’ face. If he asked, Luna would more than likely allow it, but the media would go up in arms about it. How could a newly wed couple not be together? Wanting to not dwell on it, the Prince buried his face on Ignis’ shoulder and sighed loudly.

“Don’t wanna think about it.”

Prompto smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. 

“I hear ya buddy.”

Gladio grunted in agreement and held onto Noctis’ hand a little tighter, sensing the Prince’s distress. On top of the wedding, they were suppose to meet up with Luna and summon the Hydrean in just a few days. It would be a fierce battle. The larger man looked over at the Prince and could immediately tell he was getting sleepy.

“I say we head back to the hotel and get some shut eye.”

Ignis nodded, feeling Noctis’ body become more slack. He was more than likely already asleep.

“I agree.”

Prompto turned to the gondolier and told him to head back to the Lestallum hotel. The man nodded and began to turn the gondola around.

 

With some coaxing on Gladio’s part, the party was able to wake up Noctis and get him up to their hotel room. With some more help from Ignis, they were able to get him into his sleeping clothes and into one of the beds. The Prince was practically asleep by the time his head hit the soft pillow. While he dozed off, the remaining three went on with their nightly routines, making sure to stay quiet for Noctis’ sake. Once everyone was ready for bed, they said goodnight and parted to their respective beds. Ignis with Nocts, and Prompto with Gladio. Soon, everyone was fast asleep, their worries put aside for sweet dreams.

The remaining free days the party had was filled with relaxing times together, exploring Altissia and taking more gondola rides. They did take some few hunts around the city with ease, getting their gil to buy more delicious food. There was a quiet understanding amongst the three to keep Noctis happy in the few days they had. Leviathan would be no walk in the park and neither would the negotiations for that matter. It would be one stressful situation after another. 

The fateful day arrived. After twelve years of not seeing her, Noctis finally saw his bride to be. All he could think of was how beautiful and kind she was. Of course, it would be better if they weren’t in such dire circumstances, but it was nice seeing her nonetheless. Unfortunately, nothing could prepare the young Prince for the events that would unfold soon after.

 

Noctis awoke with a start. For a brief moment he forgot where he was and what had transpired, until he felt the ring in his hand. It wasn’t a dream. Leviathan, Ardyn, Luna’s death. It all happened and it was all very real. The Prince didn’t notice the other presence in the room until he looked up. Ignis was sitting on a seat not too far from the bed he currently occupied.

“I-Ignis?”

Noctis cursed the hitch in his throat, not wanting to appear weak. The royal advisor stood up shakily and turned towards his precious Prince’s voice.

“You’re awake then?”

That’s when it hit him. The dark glasses, the garish scars peaking out, the way Ignis held his hands in front of him. Ignis was blind. The taller man made his way over to Noctis until he hit the bed and began feeling his way until he was seating next to the younger man.

“How are you feeling?”

The Prince completely ignored Ignis’ question. His emotions bubbling up within him.

“How am I feeling? How are you feeling? What happened?”

In his growing panic, Noctis’ voice became louder and shakier. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real, there was no way. Clearing his throat, Ignis found the words he had been practicing while the Prince was asleep.

“I…I was attacked. I failed to protect myself and this was the price.”

Despite Ignis clearly blaming himself, Noctis’ couldn’t help but feel responsible for everything. Luna’s death, Ignis’ blindness. It was his fault. He failed to be there for either of them. How could he be a King when he clearly couldn’t protect those he loved. He was a failure. Not hearing a response, the advisor reached out and placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“Noct?”

All his emotions and feeling rushed in at once and before either of them knew it, Noctis was sobbing. Fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks. He would never see Luna again, Ignis would never drive again. The Prince inhaled sharply and continued sobbing, practically wailing. It broke Ignis’ heart to see his dear Prince in such a hysterical state. He leaned over and hugged the sobbing man, feeling a face being buried in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Ignis held his prince tightly and shook his head. 

“Please, do not be. This is not your fault.”

“If I could have just been there, then maybe…maybe you wouldn’t-“

Noctis cut off his own sentence with a harsh sob. It was all too much. His father dying, Insomnia falling, Luna dying and Ignis becoming blind. He didn’t want this burden, he didn’t want to be King. There was no way he could do it, but the ring in his hand was a reminder of what was to come. 

“Listen to me Noct. No one could have predicted what happened. I should have been more on guard. Please do not blame yourself. You had a duty to fulfill.”

“I don’t want this duty. It’s too much. It’s all too much!”

Ignis began to rub small circled on Noctis’ back, attempting to calm the hysteric man. As much as Gladio wanted to set out today, there was no way they would be leaving. Noct was not ready. The pair stayed together until the Prince finally calmed down. He hiccuped and pulled away from his advisor, suddenly feeling sick.

“Are…are we leaving today.”

Ignis shook his head, giving a gentle smile.

“No. We’ll stay here for today. You need to rest.”

Noctis sighed shakily and lied back down on the bed. He felt emotionally exhausted after his outburst and wanted nothing more than to nap for a while.

“Hey Ignis? Can…can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Said man nodded and felt for Noctis’ hand before gripping it gently.

“Of course your majesty.”

He placed a gentle kiss on the back of his Prince’s hand, trying to imagine what he would look like with his eyes all puffy and red.

“Sweet dreams.”

Despite the sentiment, Noctis was thrown into a fitful sleep filled with nothing but nightmares. His last coherent thought was a small prayer to the Gods to protect his lovers in the upcoming battles.


End file.
